Fight for Life
by FlowerPunkRocker1997
Summary: part 1 of a special day
1. Chapter 1

Fight for Life

Chapter One

Mid-June,2016

Leslie Burke climbed gracefully out of the limousine, and onto the gravel

path that led to the church. The hot sunshine reflected her golden curls, and

she wore a simple white dress. In her hands she held a delicate bouquet of

roses.

Bill Burke stood on the church-steps, watching his daughter make her way

towards him. His eyes were dying with love, pride, and joy for his little girl

and the man she was to share her life with.

'You look beautiful' he whispered as Leslie walked up the steps, her dress

trailing behind her.

Leslie beamed, and she took his big, but gentle hand.

'Oh, Dad! I've been dreaming of this day for years. Ever since Jess and I

shared our first kiss'

Bill struggled to keep his voice cracking with emotion. To see Leslie, so

happy, so in love, was better than any book he could write. It was because of

Leslie, Bill and his wife Judy had decied to leave the city and head for Lark

Creek, Virgina, when she was only twevle. They hoped a fresh start somewhere

new would help Leslie fit in and make friends.

There she met her saviour, Jesse Aarons, who was as lonely and lost as she

was. Their friendship was a beautiful thing, in a world where boys and girls

were beggining to grow apart. But soon their friendship blossomed into love,

and here they, were nine years later.

Music within the church began to play, and the nose of many people standing

up could be heard.

'Come on, Baby Girl.' Bill said gruffly, his hand gripping hers. The church

doors swung open, and together they walked down the red carpet. Everyone's

eyes were upon the stunning bride, but Leslie only noticed the man standing

beside the priest.

Leslie let go of Bill's hand and stood next to Jesse.

'Take care of my little girl, Jess.' Bill said. 'Promise me you'll never hurt

Leslie, and always be there for her.'

Jesse was touched by the sincere words. 'Don't worry, Mr Burke. I'll cherish

and look after Leslie for as long as I live.'

Bill smiled, and he sat down at the edge of the first pew. Judy sniffled.

The music stopped.

The red-faced priest spoke, his loud voice echoing against the stone walls.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jesse Aarons and Leslie

Burke.'

He flowed through the congretion, until they came to the vows.

They joined hands, ready to conceal their love and commitment in front of God

and his people.

Jesse spoke, his eyes gazing intenly into Leslie's.

'There was darkness for a long time, and then there was light, and that light

was you.

Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today.

I plege to this entire assmebly to be your husband from this day forward. Let

us make our two lives one life. I want you today, tomorrow, and forever.'

Leslie took a deep breath, and she said her vows.

'I have dreamed my whole life of finding someone as wonderful as you love me

the way you do.

I give myself to you to be your wife, and I promise here to treasure our love

for all my days.

Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day.'

The time to exchange their rings was nearly here.

The priest turned to Leslie.

'Leslie Darcy Burke, will you take Jesse Oliver Aarons as your husband, in

happines, and with patience and understanding, through conflict and

tranguilty?'

'I do' She slipped a ring onto Jesse's finger.

'Jesse Oliver Aarons, will you take Leslie Darcy Burke as your wife, in

happines, and with patience and understanding, through conflict and

tranquitly?'

'I do'

Jesse placed his ring onto Leslie's finger, a symbol of neverending love.

'In the years that shall bring Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke together, in

greater age and wisdom: we shall hope their love shall be ever young, and that

they may draw strengh from it,

in times of fear and despair.

In this hope, we pray they will keep their vows they made today, in freedom,

teaching each other who they are, what they shall yet be, enblaning them to

know that in the fullness of being,they are more than themselfs, and more than

each other. They are a part of all us,

and together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.

Through the power and love of the God Almighty, I now pronouce you husband

and wife.

You may kiss the bride.'

Their lips joined, and Leslie wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, and he

lifted her off her feet. Their family and friends began to clap and cheer

wildly. They were one.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight for Life

Chapter Two

In a large country barn they had chosen for their quirky wedding reception,

loud music blared and many guests were dancing the night away. Joycie Aarons

could be seen entertaining the little ones, Leslie's best friend's Gyspy's

ten-month old Lily and Rose-Ann by cartwheeling and pulling funny faces. Bill,

Jesse, Jack his close friends Matthew, Ethan, and Scott, were playing a

ridiculous but humerous game of limbo, which resulted in a very tired Bill

collapsing in his chair. Judy, Mary, Gyspy, and Leslie were chatting, as they

tapped their toes in time to the beat. They sat on round tables covered in

white lace, gold-lined napkins, wine glasses, champane bottles, and lavender

scented candles. May Belle was dancing in the middle of the floor, being

twirled around by her boyfriend of six-months, Lucas Holden.

'So, Les when are you and Jess going to start trying to have a baby?' Gpsy

asked.

Leslie shrugged. 'I'm not sure. We've haven't really spoken about it. But we

do want to have a family'

Gpsy nodded, her earrings dangling. 'Children are a blessing. Lord knows how

much joy Lily and Rose-Ann have given Ethan and me.'

Leslie as she dreamed of having Jesse's babies. It was a happy daydream,

which hopefully would become a reality.

Jesse appeared suddenly next to his wife. 'May I have this dance,' he asked

in a moony voice and bowed low. Leslie laughed and took Jesse's hand, and he

pulled her to her feet. Gyspy pretened to sulk. 'My husband never offered to

dance to with me on my wedding night.'

Jesse led Leslie to the crowded dance floor. They danced, and Leslie felt

like she was flying. The rest of the dancer melted away, until it seemed like

they were dancing on clouds, to a beautiful, mysterious music.

Jesse smiled and gently kissed Leslie's soft lips, and he ran his finger

through her hair.

Jesse smiled at the thought of spending their first night as husband and

wife.

***

An hour later, Jess and Leslie said their tearful goodbyes. They would be

spending the night at a five-star hotel, before flying to Australia, where

they would spend two weeks. Leslie and Jesse were looking forward, not only to

see the beautiful wonders of Down-Under, but it was their first holiday

overseas.

Before they were driven away, Leslie had to fufill the very important task of

throwing her boquet. It was a legend that who-ever caught the boquet, that

woman would be the next to marry.

Leslie threw the boquet high in the air, and flew over the cluster of woman

trying to grab it, and instead landed in the hands of-

Joycie!

Everyone laughed. 'I don't think so!' Mary laughed as a dazed Joycie stared

at her flowers.

***

The limousine pulled up to the grand entrance of the Spring Lake hotel.

Leslie had changed from her wedding gown into a stylish red dress. Their

luggae was put away in the closet in their room. It had a large heart-shaped

bed, and flames on candles flickered. As soon as the door was closed and

locked, the curtains closed, Leslie began to devour Jess with kisses, and it

was pure bliss. He unbuttoned her top, and could feel her breasts press

against his chest. He laid her down on the bed, where he stripped off his

shirt, before returning to their activtivy. Leslie gasped. Making love to

Jesse for the first time felt incredible, magical, speacial.

8888888

Hmm. I'm not sure if I'm very happy with his chapter. Could've been longer,

or better. Anyway, read and review!

Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight for Life

Chapter Three

Married life was a dream for Jesse and Leslie. It seemed so surreal. After

spending a wonderful holiday traveling around Australia, they had moved into a

comfortable, large, and old house. It was sunny, and full of colour. A small

cupboard led into a round golden room, and was a huge hit with Lily and

Rose-Ann, who pretend the room was a kingdom full of faires, giants, and

wizards. There were longways, where Jesse's beautiful pictures hang, winding

staircases, and out back, a beautiful pool that lapped with cool, blue water.

On sorching dark summer nights, Jesse and Leslie usually liked to swim, but

not always with their bathers on. Now that they were married, there were no

more strict rules about what they could and couldn't do. They were enjoying

being a little wild and discovering each other as husband and wife.

Yet under all the happiness, something was terribly wrong.

Just nine months after she and Jess married, and the twins celebrated their

first birthday, Leslie began to feel always unbelivebly tired, and sleepy. She

had passed it off as just getting used to the craziness of work (she did

interior desiging) and the busynesss of her social and married life. But when

she began suffering diaroeaa, and abdoimanl she knew she had to tell someone.

But she felt scared. Leslie Aarons had been fortunate to have been never sick

in her life, apart from the time she nearly drowned in the creek, was rescued

by Jess and was hospilized.

She confidanted all this to Gypsy as they had coffe one morning.

'Are you flippi' crazy girl?' Gypsy nearly yelled. 'Not telling anyone? It's

a wonder you haven't dropped to the floor.'

Leslie fiddled with a strand of her long blonde hair. 'But maybe it's just

nothing. Maybe I'm just tired.'

Gypsy soffced at her friend's stupidity.

'Les, you know better than that. Something's wrong. If I were you, I book an

apointment to the doctor right now. Better safe than sorry.'

Leslie sighed and picked up the phone. She knew her friend was right.

***

That night, as they lay in bed, Leslie said she was going to see the doctor

tommorw morning.

'What? Why?' Jess asked, startled.

'You may not have noctied, but I feel really tired and I'm feeling pains

'down there'.'

Jesse felt shocked, and he put his arm around Leslie. 'Oh, Leslie, why didn't

you tell me earlior?'

Leslie shrugged, and she avoided his eyes.

Jesse broke the silence. 'Leslie, do you remember our wedding day?'

His words snapped Leslie to another world, and she grinned. 'Of course I do.

It was the most perfect day.'

'And your father said to me, to protect you and look after you. How can I do

that if you won't tell me these things?'

A feeling of shame fell over Leslie.

'I'm sorry Jess. I guess,...'

'Shh.' he said. 'Get some sleep. We can talk about this later.'

Leslie smiled, and she snuggled up to close to Jesse, his warmth giving her

comfort.

***

Leslie opened the door nevoursly, the house was silent and still. She felt

like she had been in a bubble ever since she had left the docotor's office.

She walked down the hallway,into the kitchen, and found him reading the

newspaper, sipping his coffe. He looked up, and saw his wife

'Leslie, how did it go?' Jess asked, concern hinted in his voice. Leslie

looked really dazed.

'They ran a few tests, and the resutls should be in by wedsenday.' she took a

deep breath, preparing for Jesse's reacition.

'Jess, they think it might be bowel cancer.'

Colours swirled around Jesse, and his mind raced. His stomach flipped over a

thousand times without stopping, and the urge to vomit overwhelmed him.

Leslie- cancer?

***

How's that for a cliffhanger?


	4. Chapter 4

Fight for Life

Chapter Three

Leslie nodded grimly, as she clutched the edge of the seat for support.

'There's no other explantion Jess. I've bowel cancer.' she said listlessly.

Jess had never seen Leslie so weak and terrified. Getting up, he pulled her

into a hug. Leslie disolved into tears, sobbing into his chest. She had never

felt so angry, so scared, so betrayed. She had finally found the one she

wanted, and now there was a possibltiy she would be deined that.

Jesse struggled to find words of comfort. He wanted to convice her maybe the

doctors were wrong, maybe there was nothing wrong at all. But he didn't even

know how to convice himself.

'You know what we should to take our minds off this?' Jesse whispered softly

in her hair.

Leslie's sobs ceased, and looked up, her face and hair tear-streaked. She

didn't answer.

'Terabithia'

Leslie goggled at her husband. They hadn't set foot in their childhood

sancturary for years. But a wave of excitement gripped her soul, and her heart

lit up.

'That's a great idea, my king.'

***

A few hours later, and Jess and Leslie were siting on the porch of their

ancient treehouse. It was a micarle it was still there.

Leslie breathed in the hot summer's air, enjoying the veiw. The sky was

flame-coloured, and gentle gousts of wind blew. In the distance she could see

the remains of the enchanted rope swing gently, the low waters below rushing

and bubbling. It sounded like a powerful, mysterious music. Two birds dived

out of nowhere, splashing at the stream.

Even if she was digonased with bowel cancer, she knew she could pull through.

Seeing Terabithia again had inspired her to do that. With her husband's

undying love and the magic of Terabithia, she would fight. Life was too

precious and too short to just give up.

Leslie sensed her husband was watching her. She turned, and with a peacful

look in her eyes, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

It would have to take a lot more than bowel cancer to crush the queen of

Terabithia

***

How's that? I wanted to give Leslie hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for Life

*This is just a day after Leslie and Jess return to Terabithia. I know it was

pretty quick, but....

Leslie sighed contently as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a

fluffy towel around her soaked body, and stepped into the quiet hallway. She

was just going into the bedroom to get changed when the phone started ringing,

startling her.

It must be the results. Leslie hadn't excepted them to come so soon.

Her heart hammering, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone with

shaking hands. All her confidence and hope from Terabithia had vanished.

Gulping, she pressed talk.

'Hello?' Leslie asked.

'Is that you, Leslie?' Dr. Lillian's crisp voice flowed through the reciver.

'Yeah, it's me.'

Dr. Lillian's breath caught in her throat for a single second. The news she

was about to deliver was not good.

'Leslie, you're going to have to come around my office. What we found isn't

great''

***

Barely 20 minutes, Jess and Leslie were sitting in the private office of Dr.

Lillian, listening to the devasting news she had just delivered.

'It's a very aggressive tumor, and it's extremely important we start chemo

straight away, to try and shrink it. If it fails, then we may need to have an

operation to remove it.'' she paused, then contuined. 'It could be fatal''

Jess nodded, while he squeezed Leslie's pale hand. The thought of losing

Leslie was unbearble. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Heck, she was

his life. She was his everything. She had dramtically changed the bleak

lanscape of his world, and he had grown to love Leslie powerfully. He would do

all he could to make sure Leslie would survive this horrible illness.

They thanked Dr. Lillian and drove home, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rain began to slaptter on the windows, and car roof. Gently at first, but

then it built up, so it almost deafned the country songs playing on the radio.

***

The reason this chapter was so short is because I'm stuck in a bit of a rut.

But I refuse to give it up. Next chapter will be longer, and more detailed.

Comments, good or bad are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Fight for Life

Chapter Six

Leslie spent the next day at home, calling friends and family. Everyone was

gutted and shocked to learn she had bowel cancer. Many of them offered to come

over, but Leslie poiltely declined. She wasn't up to seeing anyone, not even

Gypsy.

Instead she focused on preparing for her first chemo session. The thought of

it daunted her, espeacially losing all her hair.

She looked into the mirror, trying to imagine herself as bald.

Jesse had been so incredibly patient and understanding. He seemed to be the

only who really knew the pain she was enduring. He had given her a bunch of

gorgeous flowers, and it brightned Leslie's mood. He had also taken a week off

work so he could look after her when she under went the first chemo. Leslie

couldn't describe her gratidude .

She could always count on Jesse.

***

Leslie lay in a small bed in a private ward. The hospital smelled funny. It

gave off the stench of medicince. The food was disguting, and the tea the

cooks made were bleak. She would have trouble sleeping at night, when their

was so much noise, and bustling around.

The sound of doors opening and shutting, nurses wheeling medicence carts

along white clean hallways.

Yet, Leslie didn't dare complain. Why should she?

She was in here to get better. Family and friends kept stopping by, and their

cheerful happy visits strengthened Leslie in spirit.

Gifts of flowers, cards,and soft cuddly bears. Lily and Rose-Ann had drawn

her a picture. Yes, it was just a lot of mess, and scribble, but to Leslie

this act of love was pricless.

All the nurses had become rather fond of Leslie. They were attracted to her

sunniness, and courage. She had been deathly afraid at first, but she had soon

bounced back. She had done her first chemo session, and while it left her a

little sick, she was responding well. Doctors were certain she could beat

this.

Yet, Leslie knew she had a long way to go.

One afternoon, Gpsy came to visit her. There, Leslie told her an idea.

'I want to have a marthathon in the city, to raise money for bowel cancer

awarness. I'm not the only one who's been affected. There are dozens of others

as well in here, and some of them are only children. We could also raise it

for beds and medical supplies''

Gpsy marvled at her friend's ideas. 'Why didn't I think of it before?''

With the help of Jesse and her husband Ethan, Gpsy orangnized the event. All

of their friends and family had eargly agreed. And some of their friends would

their friends who would bring their friends. Nearly everyone from Jesse's and

Leslie's work were coming too. Even those who were'nt participating had

donated large sums of money. People were so genourous.

They had gotten permission from the government to close off roads for their

run.

Everyone couldn't wait. It would be a day of postivity and hope, a day for

bowel cancer, a day for it's sufferers, and a day for Leslie.

While she was in her second week in the ward, (she would be going home at the

end,) Leslie revisted photo albums of her life.

She saw one of herself as a child, wearing a green and white checked dress,

her short blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a toothy grin. It was her first

day at school, she rembered. She had been leaning against her father's dusty

Italian car, her fingers crossed into a peace sign. Another held her

celebrating her fourth birthday. She was tiny, and her father had lifted her

high in the air to blow out her candles and make a speacial wish. There were

pictures of her and Jess's childhood. They were sitting on a porch swing, PT

between them. PT had died a while ago. There was also her favourite, a picture

of her and Jess kissing in the rain when they were both fourteen. In the back

of her mind, Leslie thought if she didn't survive, this was how she would want

to be rembbered.


	7. Chapter 7

Fight for Life

Chapter Seven

The hot sunshine burned Joycie's skin as she warmed up at the starting line.

Her strawberry blonde bounced as she did knee jumps. Her muscles were

streching. She was ready.

She turned to May-Belle, who didn't look as confident. Running was not

something she excel at. But she was going to brave the aches and pains, for

Leslie.

'Are you OK, Belle?' Joycie asked.

May Belle smiled. 'Belle' was the name Joycie had adopted for her.

'Just a little nervous, I guess'' she admitted.

Joycie laughed, her hazel eyes sparkling. 'Don't worry, May. I'll be here to

pick up you during the run if you drop from utter exhaustion''

She had to duck as her sister's hand tried to playfully swipe her. Joycie

burst into giggles.

May-Belle glowed with pride at Joycie. She really had grown up. MayBelle's

mind travlled back to the time she had been six years old.

She always called Joycie a baby, and picked on her, sometimes reducing her to

tears. Now, MayBelle regreted it. She had been only been treating Joycie that

way, because Jesse back then always ignored her, unless to scream at her for

snooping in his stuff. She had craved her brother's love so badly. But she

still knew she couldn't exuse herself.

But then Leslie came into their lives. She was the one who helped Jesse reach

out to MayBelle. They had even indtroduce her to the secret world of

Terabithia, and to her delight and joy, crowned her prinncess. She closed her

eyes, replaying the scene, forever etched in her heart. Leslie and Jess were

slowling walking her across, allowing her to take all the magic, all the

wonder in.

'But how do I see the magic?'' MayBelle had wondered at first. Her vision

only held the plain, wooden bridge, and the large forest.

''You'll see. Just keep your mind wide open,'' Leslie told her.

As MayBelle imagined, the bridge and her crown of daises and berries

transformed into gold.

A few years later, when they decieced she was ready, Jess and Leslie invited

her to Terabithia, where she was also crowned Princess

***

The race was about to begin. The gun-shot blasted, and everyone darted shpt

off the hard, concrete roads.....


	8. Chapter 8

Fight for Life

Chapter Eight

*Dear readers, this is not your usual chapter. Here, I will be explaining the

inspiration behind the story, and questions you have asked me.*

Fight for Life was inspired by two people. One of them was my cousin, Liam

Lyons who was digonased with bowel cancer when he was only a year old. He

fought the illness with incredible bravey, and endured much pain. He

triumphed, and now is a happy, playful, cheeky five-year. He does still have

the tumor, but it is no longer dangerous, and doctors plan to remove it when

he is much older.

However, one was not as lucky.

My aunt and uncle met Tiana Reidy and her parents throught the Royal

Children's, where she was also being treated for the same illness. They had

become close, as they because were going through the same thing. I met Tiana

at many family functions, and parties, and spend two holidays with her, in the

beautiful, sunny town of Port-Arlington.

Tiana had fought the illness for five years, since she was four. She passed

away on Ash Wedsenday.

This is story is dedacited to her memory. I was moved by Tiana's courage, who

never let her condition stop her from living life. To have know Tiana would to

have know her passion, anger, and love. A true fighting spirit to the end.

Sleep peacfully, Tiana. No more pain.

Now over to the questions, there ain't many of them. In his review, MadTom

asked me if one of Jesse's friends at the reception was Scott Hoager. No.

Although Scott and Jesse eventually truced, they never became friends.

Now on with the story!

Queen Stephy.


	9. Chapter 9

Fight for Life

Chapter Nine

A/N The reason for the lack of new up-dates lately is because I suffered my

first seizure on Wednesday, and was rushed to Hospital. This was out of the

blue, and I don't have epilepsy, I think this is just a one-off. But I'm going

for more tests soon.

Anyway, enough with my babbling. On with the story!

Jesse Aarons ran with all the strengh he had, towards the finish line. His

hair was in his eyes, and his breath was choking him. Sweat poured down his

face.

There, in the distance, waiting for him, cheering for him, was Leslie.

She had been given special permission to spend the day away from the

Hospital, to be at the event. She was weak, after going through gruelling

rounds of chemo, so she couldn't take part in the race. But she was happy

staying by the sidelines, cheering Jess on.

'Come on, Jess! You can do it!''Leslie shouted, pumping her arms.

Her words gave Jess wings, and he belted out the last few steps, and over the

finish line.

He had won.

Leslie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. The scarf covering her

bald head fluttered gently in the wind.

Jess, to Leslie's delight, picked her up in victory, and sat her on his

shoulders. He didn't drop her, for Leslie was a tiny weight and Jess was

strong.

Joycie appeared at their sides.

'Well done, Jess!' Joycie smiled. 'But we all know I let you win!'

Laughing, she ducked out of her brother's reach. Leslie laughed heartily.

Jess scowled, but soon forgot about Joycie, when Leslie slipped down him,

kissing him on the nose along the way.

Soon, it was time.

Leslie walked onto the platform, eager to thank them all.

'Thank you so very much for being here today. Words cannot describe my

gradtidue.' Leslie said.

She paused before contuining. 'Without your dedication and support, this

could not have been done. The money we raised for the event was....' she

paused again, to build the supsense.

'An incredible 8, 436 dollers!' The crowd epruted in celebration.

Later that night, they held an after-party at the beach, under the twinkling

stars. Waves crashed and rolled onto the shore. Loud music blared from a

cd-player, and everyone was dancing, twirling around on the sand.

Excpet for two people.

Jess and Leslie had snuck away, and were now sitting on a mini cliff,

dangling their legs, their arms around each other.

'It's been an amazing day' Leslie whispered.

Jess's lips formed a smile, and his lips brushed against her ear.

'It sure has'

Then, out of the coroner of their eyes, they glimpsed two dolphins leap out

of the water, and dive back in.

Jess and Leslie goggled in shock, before laughing. It was the perfect end to

a wonderful day.


	10. Chapter 10

Fight for Life

Chapter Ten

A/N- Dear Readers, this chapter will get a little intense. So, beware.

Leslie tossed and turned in bed, her stomach twisted up in horrid little

knots. Jess lay beside her, snoring, dead to the world. The tv was flickering

on, and a window revealed a starry, black night.

It was just after one, when Jess and Leslie had returned home. They had made

love, and Jesse had secretly thought even though Leslie was bald and going

through chemo, she could still be incredibly sexy and a turn-on. He couldn't

keep his hands off her body.

Yet, Leslie didn't give a rat's bum whenever she was sexy or not.

You see, Leslie's battle with cancer had hit reality. She knew it was a real

possiblity that she could die. And she didn't want to die! Oh lord, she was so

young. She wasn't ready to go just yet.

Leslie stared at the ceiling, thinking of the last 35 years of her life. She

remebered the day she and her parents arrived in Lark Creek, for a 'fresh

start'. She remebered meeting Jess, and saying to herself 'There's something

speacial in him. And I'm going to bring it out.' She also remebered how Jess

had snubbed her at first, all because she had stolen away the title of the

fastest kid in the fifth grade. But he had soon gotten over that, and he and

Leslie became best friends, then later lovers, and now husband and wife.

Leslie sighed. Such happy memories. Memories she knew even cancer couldn't

destroy.

A sob escaped her lip, and she clutched her blanket. It wasn't fair! Why was

she to be robbed of the life she desvered?

It wasn't fair. If she died, she would miss out on so much.

A/n- sad, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

Fight for Life: Continued

A/N: Hi everyone! The new chapter has finally arrived. Enjoy!

The reason I'm posting this separate from the actual story is because before, I had BlankMinds77 posting it for me. (I had some difficulties) but now the trouble's over, I can post my own now. So please, please, please, review. It makes us better writers, as the great God of Fanfiction IhateSnakes says.

Chapter 11

It was a bright summer's day, and Leslie Burke was standing on an unfamiliar beach. How she got there in the first place was unknown to Leslie. The golden sand was heavenly warm and crunched under her toes. The ocean's wild, majestic waves crashed and rolled along the endless shore, and in the distance, Leslie could see boats out.

While admiring these beautiful sights, Leslie subconsciously raised her hand to her scar, and doing so, she brushed against a stray blonde strand of hair. Shocked, Leslie realized her sunlit blonde hair had grown back to its original size. Tugging it to see if it wasn't a wig, Leslie's grimaced. The hair was firmly attached, it was real. She looked down and noticed she was wearing shorts and a tank top. She saw no signs of battling bowel cancer.

I must be dreaming, Leslie decided. Besides, she didn't mind. She had enough of knowing she was sick when she was awake without dragging it into her dreams as well.

Leslie could sense someone approaching her. Whipping around, she could see a man walking slowly towards where she stood, staring wistfully out on the ocean. His dark hair was rustling from the breeze, and like Leslie, he wore shorts and a t-shirt. In his tanned hands, he clutched an array of violets.

Violets….. Leslie's favorite flowers.

Jess?

It was him.

'Jess!' Leslie called, running to him. Her voice was constricted with surprise, and delight. It was nice seeing Jess, in her dream.

But to Leslie's utter confusion, Jesse simply plods on past her, making no acknowledgement he had seen or heard her.

'Hey, Jess, wait!'

Jess didn't look back or answer. Instead he walked slowly, calmly, to whatever destination he was heading.

The dream was fast-forwarded, and Leslie was now on top of what seemed to be some sort of mountain.

There, exactly 333 steps from the cliff's edge, Jess knelt, kissing the ground. The words he whispered were too incoherent for Leslie to hear amongst the now howling wind and the crashing of the waves down below.

Jesse stood up, leaving the violets on the down beaten grass.

Curious, Leslie headed to where the violets had been discarded, and found a small heart shaped stone. On it, cursive writing made out the words:

Leslie Sophia Burke

3/11/1996- 6/6/2024

You don't need wings to be an angel, and she was.

**Her screams echoed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fight for Life

A/N: I noticed I made a mistake. In chapter one, Leslie's middle name is Darcy. However, since it has been awhile since I have been doing this story, I forgot and did Sophia instead. Please pardon me for this little error.

Comments, good or bad, are welcome.

Chapter 12

'Dead….'

She was being consumed by the terrible, anguishing words she had read. The dream was a message, telling her there was no point in fighting, because the disease would claim her, and it would all be over.

She ran away from the tombstone. She was stumbling, but was afraid to stop, trying to escape the place and its awful meaning behind it.

'Leslie!'

Leslie plunged into consciousness. The room was dark, except for a golden light penetrating from the lamp on Jess's beside table, shining on their tangled soft blankets. Jess was kneeling over her, shaking her shoulders. He had tears in his eyes. 'Leslie, are you OK?'

For a moment, Leslie stared at him. She licked her lips and tasted the salty sweat.

'I must have had a bad dream.' She said lamely, not wishing to go into detail.

'You were screaming. I-it was just awful. Oh, Les, it's there anything you want me to get?'

He looked so concerned and troubled that Leslie's heart ripped in two from the pain she was causing him.

She gently wrapped her limbs around his neck. He pulled her close, rubbing her back slowly. Up and down the spine. She shuddered, and buried her face in his chest.

'All I need is you sleeping next to me.'

'No, no, no!' Audrey was violently shaking her head, trying to avoid the nurse's syringe. Audrey was in the Children's department of the hospital. She had been staying in a closed ward for nearly three months, and she was sick of it. Audrey Hampton had been a healthy, happy, sunny little girl when suddenly, one day, she became very sick. Her worried parents took her to the doctor, and their worst fears had been realized. Audrey had leukemia. Her beautiful, dark-brown hair curls had been shaved off as soon as she started chemo, because she couldn't bear to see it fall out. Luckily, she had plenty of pretty, multi-colored scarfs and wigs she could wear, so she didn't feel too bad about having no hair. At least people wouldn't stare and whisper, like they had when Audrey and her parents went to her second grade class to explain what was happening to Audrey. Audrey hated their looks of shock, and confusion, and Mrs. Walker's sympathy.

'Come on, Audrey.' Nurse James tried to coax the little girl. She hated to put her in so much pain, but it was necessary. 'It'll all be over in a few minutes, I promise.'

'Listen to her, honey.' Said her mother from her beside, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 'Do this and we'll go down for a sundae at McDonalds tonight!'

At this, Audrey brightened considerably. Downstairs, in the huge foyer, connected was a McDonalds. Audrey loved their sundaes, they were so deliciously sweet and gooey. She didn't know she would have many more, though. A bunch of prissy parents had been protesting to knock it down, saying it was bad food for children. But kids should have a treat every once in a while, and it was a welcomed distraction for them, and their parents, and their brothers and sisters.

Audrey bravely held out her arm, while holding her mother's one with the other. She closed her eyes and the nurse jabbed her skin with its pointy top.

'There, we go! All done.' Chirped Nurse James. She smiled at Audrey, as she inspected the syringe. 'Now, I'll take this downstairs. You can rest now.' With that, she was out the door.

Audrey fell back against her pillows. She held her toy Koala, Kenny, close to her. Kenny had been a gift from her friends at school. She stroked his fur. She loved Koalas, and had done a project once.

'Mummy, I'm tired of all the medication. I just want to go home again. I want to play and go to school.' Audrey whimpered, massing her sore limb.

Sarah Sterol felt tears welling in her eyes, but she pushed them away with a quick swipe.

'Me too. Me too, honey.'


	13. Chapter 13

Fight for Life:

Chapter 13

A/N: Wow! 33 reviews and 3 pages of reviews! Gotta love the power of the threes!

Anyway, I'm rambling. I'm quite good at it. Just ask Kenny. I'd better stop before this author's note is actually longer then the chapter itself. : )

Review?

Chapter 13

Enduring the injection had been worth it, that's for sure. Audrey thought happily, as she devoured the vanilla ice-cream, and licked the heavenly rich chocolate sauce. Her mother watched on, a small smile tugging the coroners of her wrinkled mouth. It was amazing the joy a simple treat could bring. She had bought the sundae not long before, and had taken it up to Audrey's room, as she was still too weak to leave her bed yet.

Audrey finished the final scrap, and handed the licked-clean carton to her mother, who threw it into a trash bin. Audrey leaned back against her pillows, and patted her stomach, feeling satisfied.

'Did you like it, honey?' Sarah asked.

Audrey burped.

'I suppose that answers my question.' She quipped dryly, as Audrey blushed tomato red and giggled girlishly.

'It was really nice. Thanks Mommy.' Audrey tried to stifle her yawn, but her attempt was fruitless.

'Bedtime, I think.' Sarah said, leaning over to tuck her daughter in. 'OK' Audrey agreed. Her mother kissed the top of her daughter's head, leaving a trace of her perfume lingering in the air. 'Goodnight, Audrey. Sweet dreams.' She got up and closed the curtains around the bed, but before she could slip out, Audrey tugged at her mother's flower-patterned sleeve. 'You forgot to do something, Mom.' Her eyes were stern and serious.

'What?'

'You forgot to kiss Kenny!' she accused, as though this action was worthy of being charged. Sarah tried not to laugh.

'Sorry, Audrey. Sorry, Kenny.' She played along, and kissed the toy koala's nose.

'Daddy, do you think you can take me to the park after school today?' five year old Jane asked as she and her father ate breakfast in the small kitchen. Or rather, Jane was eating breakfast, as her father rushed about getting ready for work.

'I can't, Jane. We have to go to the hospital to visit Audrey. Maybe some other time.' he said, closing his laptop and stuffing in his work bag. He would need it today, to see if Kevin, the computer-wiz, could help with a software problem. It was causing major problems.

Jane stabbed her Fruit-loop with her spoon. She couldn't help but feel neglected. It was always 'not now' or 'maybe later' or, 'can't you see we're busy?' It had been that way ever since Audrey got those 'bad tumors.' She had been pushed aside, and all the attention had been focused on Audrey. It was like she didn't matter anymore. Audrey had been showered with gifts and cards, whenever relatives came by, all the conversations included Audrey. The teachers were always asking about how Audrey was doing, instead of stopping to think about all this is affecting Jane.

She knew Audrey was sick, but she needed her parents as well.

Outside, a school bus's horn could be heard.

'That's your bus. Bye, Jane.'

Jane climbed off the stool and picked up her bag. She ran down the hall-way and out the door, barely acknowledging her father.


	14. Chapter 14

Fight for Life

Chapter 14

Jane ran as fast as she could, her sneakers slamming down on the gravel. Anger and resentment fuelled her steps, her pink and white bag bumping hard on her shoulders. At the end of the street was parked her school bus, and from all directions, other kids came running out of their homes, their shouts echoing as they joined Jane.

Jane reached the bus, and its doors slid open for her. She bounced up on the steps, panting, red in the face and her pig tails loose.

'Good morning, FOO!' cheered her bus driver. Mr. Stardio was eccentric as his name. He called his passengers by all sorts of names, 'Foo, mang, and Pepi'; he was inclined to burst out with 'LAURENLOL' at the most unexpected and embarrassing of times, he worshipped the number 3, and he, much to the Principal's annoyance, would lose his uniform countless times. He could always make Jane laugh, but today she was too cross to even crack a smile.

'Hi.' she said bleakly, not meeting his eyes. She pushed her way through the aisle and flopped down on a seat near the very back. She kicked her bag under her seat. Stardio wondered what was wrong with her, but he didn't have time to wonder as other children came piling in.

'Hey, Janey!'

Jane's best friend, Alexis-Marie Florendor joined Jane. Alexis Marie was tall, pale-skinned with not the slightest trace of sun-burned freckles, and she had shiny black hair which she experimented with. Today she had pulled into an elegant knot.

Jane shrugged, staring down at the floor, as Mr. Stardio started the bus's engine.

'What's the matter? Tongue got your cat?' Alexis-Marie was originally from France. Her family had relocated to America just two years before. Alexis Marie had a strong French accent, and she would often to mix up sayings.

'Its cat got your tongue, and for your information, I'm not happy.' Audrey said.

'Why?' Alexis-Marie asked.

'I asked Daddy if we could go to the park, but he said no, we have to go visit 'Audrey'' She spat, as though saying her sister's name was like being stuffed with foul Brussels sprouts.

'That's not fair! You haven't been going to the park in forever!' Alexis Marie vented.

Jane felt glad at least Alexis Marie was on her side.

'Yeah.' She agreed. 'It's always about Audrey, not about what I want and what I need. Sometimes I wish she never got sick, so things would be normal again.'

Alexis-Marie nodded.

'I wish they would pay me some attention. I need them too!'

Alexis Marie looked thoughtful. 'Maybe they would if you got sick.'

'Sick?'

'Yeah! You get sick or injured, and have to go to hospital. Then Audrey wouldn't be in the center anymore!'

Jane envisioned herself in a hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages, surrounded by cards, presents, and flowers. Best of all, her parents were by her side, and it looked like Audrey was the last thing on their minds.

Jane felt so lonely and craving for attention she was willing to do almost anything.

After all, Jane was too young to really understand the exclipent danger of her older sister's condition and how she needed as much care and help for her to beat it. Just because her parents were focused on Audrey getting better, didn't mean they didn't love Jane any less. Far from it. They just couldn't spend as much time on her, but surely she would be OK with that, they had thought. But they were wrong. Very young children are ego-generic, and they fail to grasp the concept that the whole world doesn't revolve around them, and Audrey was no exception.

Twenty minutes later, Audrey was at the school, and she was playing on the swings. Alexis-Marie had gone off to chase Angus Thomson, a boy she liked. Jane swung higher, and higher, the swing's chains creaking. She had a mission.

Then suddenly, as she was almost over the top of the swing post, Jane jumped off and went sailing through the air. For a minute it seemed like she was air-born, but then she fell to the grass-covered ground and her world went black.

A/N: Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Fight for Life

Chapter 15

A/N: Wow, I've reached 14 chapters, written 7, 522 words, and received 37 reviews. I can't help but feel a little proud, as this is my first MAGOR story (even though it was based on a movie, but I took the plot and twisted it… : D). But if you want me to continue, I would be very happy to if you left a review. Reviews tell me what I need to know, what's good, what's bad, what could be done to fix this or so on…

So please after you read, review. It's very important. But if you can't, don't sweat.

FLOWER

Chapter 15

'Audrey!'

She had watched the scene unfold- Audrey had been playing on the swings, swinging so high and fast it was a wonder the chains didn't collapse, and then, without warning as she almost reached the very top, Audrey suddenly leapt from her seat, and went hurtling through the atmosphere. She fell to the ground moments later, the harsh brunt of the impact knocking her out and effulging her senses into darkness.

Mrs. Stevenson ran to the mob surrounding Audrey.

'Everyone, get back!' She ordered, and the children obediently shifted aside to reveal Audrey sprawled on the grass, a deep cut protruding her cheek. She was barely stirring.

Mrs. Stevenson sank to her knees. She inspected the small child, to make sure she hadn't broken any bones. It looked like she hadn't, but she couldn't be sure. It would be dangerous to try and move her.

'Audrey? Can you hear me?' She whispered, trying to rouse her.

She felt Audrey's chest. It was moving, faintly and slowly. She opened her mouth, by pushing the chin downwards. It automatically popped out. She slowly pushed her onto her side to stop her tongue from rolling back and blocking her air passage. 15-30 seconds had passed and Audrey still didn't wake.

Principal Bailee touched Mrs. Stevenson's shoulder. He had come running out of the staff-room, and other teachers with him. 'What happened?' he asked.

Mrs. Stevenson's voice was barely audible. 'She was playing on the swings, and I don't know why, she just let go, and flew, and then, she fell. I can't wake her up, she's knocked out cold. We'll need to get her to hospital.'

Principal Bailee whipped out his mobile, and began punching the numbers. Meanwhile, Mrs. Tamara instructed a fifth grade girl to go and collect some soft blankets and a wet cloth from the sick bay, and bring them back. She ran off and quickly returned. Mrs. Stevenson gently wrapped Audrey in the linen grey blankets, covering her little body. She pressed the wet cloth on Audrey's fore-head for a good extra measure, to help her regain consciousness faster and ease the headache.

Principal Bailee clicked off his phone. 'They'll be here in ten minutes.' He reported. As he spoke, the bell's music rang, signaling the start of the day. The student leaders were responsible for sheparding the other children in the class-rooms and wait patiently. But Alexis Marie refused.

'No! No! I am not going any place! I am staying here!' She yelled, fighting with a student leader who was trying to reason to join her class-mates in the line.

'Let her stay, Monica.' Principal Bailee said. He could see how worried Alexis was, and it would be cruel to try and make her leave. Jane was her best friend after all. Monica let go of Alexis Marie's arm and flounced off, shouting for her allocated class to follow her. Soon the yard was empty except for Principal Bailee, Mrs. Stevenson, Mrs. Tamara, and Alexis-Marie, and all of the staff. Alexis-Marie was kneeling by Jane's side, pale-faced and tight-lipped. Soon, the sound of an approaching ambulance could be heard. Principal Bailee directed the paramedics through the gate, where they parked it in the teacher's car park. A man and a woman, both dressed in a uniform hopped out, and ran to the scene.

They carefully loaded Audrey onto a stretcher, and wheeled her towards the entrance. Alexis-Marie followed as quickly as she could. They pushed it up, and Audrey was placed in the ambulance. Then, due to Alexis-Marie's persistence, lifted her up and allowed her to sit on the seat next to the stretcher. The doors were banged shut, snapping the teachers from view. Outside, Alexis Marie could hear voices, and then the side doors opening and the paramedics climbing in. The man started the engine, and he drove out of the car-park and onto the street. He had the siren on, and red lights were flashing. Hadn't Alexis-Marie been so frightened, she would have thought it was exciting. The woman, whose name was Emily, turned around in her seat. She had black hair like Alexis Marie's, except hers had bangs. She looked like she had a resemblance to Bailee Madison, a child actress, and she had a very pretty face.

'Is this the first time you're riding in an ambulance?' she asked. Alexis Marie nodded. Emily smiled, and said, 'She'll be OK, don't worry. The doctors will fix her up.'

Alexis Marie held Jane's hand. She felt like crying, but she held the tears back.

'Please be Ok Jane. Please.'


End file.
